


The Fox

by EmpyriumSeaSatin



Series: Embrace the Abyss - Second Book of One Shots [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Little bit of S&M, Lust, Odd, Quriky, Reader is a Spy, Reader is a pervert, Reader is human, Reder Insert, Romance, Weird Romance, annoying a demon, new relationships, pass relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin
Summary: Sitting at a bar, where you have spent most of the thirteen years away from England, you find yourself in a cycle of remembering a love and best friend you lost. Everything from stealth jobs to daily life activities were becoming meaningless. That was, until a phrase came through on the wire. Excited to be reunited with your friend of old, you dash back to England, looking forward to see those lovely brown eyes once more.Imagine your surprise when you returned to the manor of the Phantomhives.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader, Sebastian/Reader
Series: Embrace the Abyss - Second Book of One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977805
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	The Fox

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of the massive update I am doing! I really wanted to get as much out before monday as humanly possible! I hope everyone enjoys the chapters to The Devil's Melody and the one-shots!

You snapped your fingers and pointed down towards your empty shot glass. The bartender rolled his eyes and ignored your request as he served his other costumers. You grunted in displeasure as you sat on your stool. Your dress was also starting to get to you, long, heavy and you hated it. You were on your fifth drink and your fourth shot taken. A usual night for you. In fact, there was not much you did besides drink for the last thirteen years. _This is all his fucking fault._

Your eyebrow twitched at the memory of him, that cocky bastard which filled your childhood with lovely memories of mischief and chaos. Those brown eyes which would light up in delight at the thought of causing trouble. The way he would command you once you both were older, enjoying your protest as he always gave you the worse and hardest request. Yet you enjoyed it, you enjoyed every moment of it. _Who knew that brat was gonna lead me to drink?_ You grumbled as your glass was refilled.

 _“Do you know who I am?”_ The boy called up to you, his hair and his clothes disheveled.

Your youngster self looked down at the boy you knocked over. You shook your head as you began to eat the candy you robbed off him.

_“I’m the young Lord of this land, set to take the place of Earl once my-“_

_“Can you stop talking? You sound so boring…”_

_“Eh?”_

_“Wanna go explore the haunted house? You look like enough of a piece of bait for the ghost.”_

Those damn eyes looked up at you and he grinned. You had robbed him and then wanted to use him to lure out ghost. A normal child would have ran off to their mother, he, he just let that light in his eye twinkle with a curious delight and agreed to accompany you. This led to an odd friendship, where you would take him up on dares and rob nobles who entered the manor or you would sneak through the manor and collect information for him. This would continue till teenage hood, that’s when things got complicated.

 _“Why did you kiss me?! You’re a boy!”_ He was appalled and shocked.

You were greatly offended. _“What are you talking about? I’m a girl.”_

His large brown eyes stared widely at you. You raised an eyebrow. He touched your chest. You slapped him. He held his cheek in shock, you stole another kiss. He ran, you chased. Young love, innocent, sickening and your downfall.

_“Earl Phantomhive, I would like you to meet my daughter. She will be taking my place once your son takes over your position.”_

You and Vincent stared at each other. Both of you teenagers, friends, best friends; yet now the dynamic was set to change. Your mother was a master spy, a quiet assassin, a mantas among men. She had been training you, you were to take over her position one day. She never explained what that position was, not until she brought you in front of the Earl. Now, you were to be trained to appear as a maid, something you protested. You were no maid, Vincent agreed. But still, the relationship changed. No longer where there adventures together, but you were tasked with small missions to test your skills. Some of the parties held by the family you would attend if only to listen and manipulate men into giving up information.

But you still stole them occasionally. When no one was around, when you sneaked into the room and stole your prize. A simple kiss. That was enough for you to do whatever Vincent Phantomhive wanted.

You took another shot and downed your drink without a second thought. How that final memory still plagued your mind.

_“I am letting you go.”_

You could not believe what you were hearing. _“What?”_

_“I am getting married, you… you would disgrace that marriage and bring shame to my house.”_

You knew why you were being told this. Your love for him was clear to those close to his underground network. His favoritism was sometimes targeted. Then there was the fact that you held no noble blood. So when he looked at you with those cold eyes, your heart was pained but your brain understood. You could not be used as blackmail; you could not be trusted to not kiss him no matter his marriage status.

_“Vincent…”_

_“Don’t make this harder… for both of us.”_

You smiled weakly. You were hurting, but you would respect his request. _“Here, please, take this and use it on the wire. But only if you truly need my help.”_

You gave him a piece of paper and he looked at it and raised an eyebrow. _“The little dog needs a fox to play with? Honestly.”_ He said your name as he rubbed his head with a slight frown. _“Little dog?”_

You grinned. _“Took you years to become taller than me.”_

He glared at you before smiling and both of you laughed. Slowly the laughter died and a sorrow blanketed over you.

_“Goodbye, little fox.”_

_“Farewell, my love.”_

That was the last day you saw him. The last time you kissed him, and the last time you were in England. France was your home now, over the years you did odd jobs, but you stopped when you heard the news of the fire. _He should have called me. I would have came._ Now you just drank yourself under the table. How you hated this life.

“Oi, aren’t you a nice piece. How about you join me and my mates tonight?” The guy laughed and his friends eyed you like a piece of meat. You rolled your eyes and pointed at your glass once again as the bartender walked down the bar.

“Hey! Are you listening?!” The guy moved closer and you sighed.

“I wouldn’t come any closer if I were you.” You warned as the drink was poured for you.

“Ha! You hear this wrenched bitch? She thinks she can take us boys! Hahah, I like a woman who believes she has the stamina and strength to handle all of us.”

You drank the filled glass. “Alright.” You stood. “Let’s do this.” You took a step forward and stumbled onto your face. The men stared at you and laughed.

Quickly you stood up and shook your head. “I’m alright!” You took a stance. “I can fight.”

The lead male rolled his eyes and smirked. “Let’s get the bitch.”

Your eyes widen as he lunged forward, you shifted to the left and the man fell into the bar. Swiftly you grabbed the back of his coat-vest and threw him back at his friends. One of the men moved out of the way and took out a switch-knife. Stopping, you took a casual stance.

“You…are holding that knife wrong.” You pointed at his hand. “You won’t be able to stab me.”

“Shut up bitch!” The man came at you and you grabbed his arm and twisted the knife out of his hand before kicking him away and catching the handle of the blade.

“Told ya. WHOA!” You now had all of them coming at you at once. You heard the bartender shout as you grabbed a stool and used it to uppercut one of the men and bottle to smash it over another’s head. Someone was able to punch your side, but used your reflexes to stab him in the shoulder. Then someone grabbed your dress and threw you onto the table. Quickly they pinned you down.

“Now you’re gonna make up for that.”

Just then the doors to the bar slammed open and you heard your name being shouted. Everyone turned to the small boy who entered. A page. “My lady! A message came for you on the wire…?” The young boy looked at the scene afraid.

“Get on with it!” You shouted at the child. He flinched and stood up straight. “The little dog needs a fox to play with!!!”

Your eyes widen. _It can’t be._ Your mind went into overdrive at the words. _Is he alive?_ A new bount of strength surged through you and you threw the men off. Flipping over the table you ripped off your dress. Under laid a tight leather tank-top turtleneck with red strips and trimmings. Your pants, not leather, but tight and flexible; it too was in similar style to the top. You were adorned with blades and a short sword. You smirked at the men. “Sorry boys can’t play for long. I have a reunion to get to.”

You drew a short sword and dagger. Ready to slice and dice the fools who thought they could have their way with you.

“HEY! If you are gonna murder, do it outside!” Everyone stopped to stare at the bartender who hand a shotgun. You were the first to leave before the man started firing.

**

Being sober was something new, but your excitement made it worth it. Using a scope, you watched from a good distance the operations of the manor house. _He only has six staff members? The hell Vincent, you come back from the dead and you lower security? Tanaka! Hope that old man doesn’t still hate me._ But you grinned. You would teach him a lesson. _Hope your wife isn’t alive because I plan to steal that kiss._ You blushed and giggled as you watched the manor, waiting for the last light to go out.

Once all lights were out and you waited an additional hour you made your way through the trees. _This is going to be too easy._ You began to stealth your way towards the manor, when a click caught your ears. _A gun!_ You threw down a smoke bomb and jumped into the ticker leaves just in time to dodge a bullet. _Dammit! Too close!_ But you smiled. _Is he testing me? Ha! I didn’t become an old lady you fool!_ Another click, you zigged through the trees. _He hired a better marksman though._

You ended up using two more smoke screens before getting into the window. _That was close._ “Eh?” You were face with a green-eyed child. “The master doesn’t allow guest at this time of night.” His voice sent a shiver down your spine. You watched in horror as he lifted a statue that should have taken four men to pick up. You dodged as the thing was chucked at you. _Dammit!_ You pulled out a blow dart and blow gun.

“Sorry kid! I have a date with my love. You, need to go to sleep.” You dodged another object and blew the dart, hitting him in the neck. He froze in terror before erupting into rage. 

“I HATE NEEDLES!!!!!!” His speed increased ten fold as he threw object after object.

 _The fuck Vincent?!_ You dodged and made a run for it. _Who the fuck are you hiring?!_ You ran close to the windows so you could roll under them, being sure his snipers were outside. _Got to get to the bedroom. Got to get to the bedroom._

You came to a haul when something horrifying filled your hearing. _No, no, no, no._ As quickly as you could you took out a grappling hook and shot it to the ceiling before going skyward. You barely made it as a snake near bit you. Now you were on the ceiling. _SNAKES?!!!! He is giving me more than a kiss!_ You took out another small bomb, this time filled with pepper and threw it at the ground. _Go to hell with your smell._ You heard the hisses of displeasure but stook to staying off the ground. You swung yourself to the wall and using it, kicked off to the wall across dianglely. It wasn’t until you cleared the snakes did you let yourself land.

 _I still got it!_ You grinned to yourself and ran forward, before being stopped once again. This time, it was from an older blonde male with a cigarette in his mouth. “My, aren’t you a sneaky one. To knock out Finny and avoid May-rin. You left me at a disadvantage.”

You glared at the man. “Let me go and no one gets hurt.”

“Sorry sweetheart, the moment you came to this manor uninvited, you gave up that option. Gotta do what our Lord says.”

You smiled. _He still has loyal followers._ “I am glad to hear that. My love still inspires so many to his side.”

“Eh?” The cigarette fell from his mouth and he looked at you in disgust. “Love?! Lady you’re too old for the Earl! That’s downright gross!”

Your eye twitched. _Too OLD?!_ “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING OLD?!” You ran at the man and threw a few daggers. He yelped and dodged before pulling out a flamethrower.

“Oh shit.” You tucked and rolled under the flame and punched the man in the knee before taking off again. _Can’t stop! Can’t stop!_ The hallway was very familiar and a smile spread across your face. _Almost there-_ “WHAT?!” You had to backflip out of the way. Knifes were where you once stood.

You looked up to see a tall, pale man with eyes as red as rubies and hair as dark as night. Your heart skipped a beat. _Vincent I approve._

The man sighed and looked at his pocket watch. “This is such a late hour, really to get this close to my master. I will have to talk to the rest of the fools for not stopping you.”

You glared but grinned. “Sorry but nothing can stop me from getting my prize…You’re head butler?” _He’s wearing Tanaka’s pin._

He raised an eyebrow and followed your gaze to his pin. “You know the significance of this pin?”

You frowned. “Of course I would…” _Wasn’t I summoned._ “Now if you would excuse me!” You pulled out a combination smoke screen and pepper bomb. Catching him by surprise you used both and dashed into the room before kicking the door close.

“HA! I WON!” You screamed and clapped. “Vinny I want my prize!” You turned to the bed and your face froze. Vincent was not the one on the bed. He had Vincent’s hair, but those eyes, you could only assume was his mother’s. The door behind you opened and a sharp object placed at your neck.

“Sebastian wait…” The young boy, who left one eye closed, stood and looked up at you. “You know my father? To call him so freely by a name even my mother never used.”

You stared down at the boy, he had so many of Vincent’s features. You felt your heart shatter. “Yes, I thought he was the one who summoned me.”

“He summoned you?” Now the boy was confused.

“Over the wire, I got the message.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The little dog needs a fox to play with.” Everyone turned to the sound of Tanaka’s voice. He walked into the room, candle in hand. “Forgive me my lord, I was only confirming my suspicion.”

The younger butler looked at you carefully before lowering his knife. “I take that was the message she was referring to?”

Tanaka nodded. “My lord, I would like to present a weapon used by the Phantomhive’ s for generations. This woman is a master spy and former friend of the late Earl’s. On the night of the fire I was given a message, one I never got to send out. Over the years I had forgotten of it, but your latest hunt with the Lady Midford, reminded me of that duty.” Tanaka bowed. “I apologize for the trouble this has caused. I did not expect her to still use her childish tactics to enter the manor.”

The child sighed. “It is alright, after all.” A devilish smirk came to his face. “I would like to have a fox in my employment.”

Tanaka stood back up and gave you a knowing look. “Can you keep things professional this time?”

You glared at the old man. “You still disapprove of me.”

He gave you a warm smile. “Of course, you always dragged the Earl into such trouble. But I am sure Sebastian will be better at preventing such seeing how you have not grown out of those distasteful habits.”

Your eye twitched. “Old man…”

“Enough.” You looked back at the child who spoken. “You may have known the pass Earl but I an Earl Ciel Phantomhive. If you cannot serve me I suggest you leave, otherwise forget the old master of yours and dedicate yourself to me.”

Your eyes widen before a cheeky smile came to your face. “My, you may have Vincent’s looks but you sure lack in charisma.”

A light pink dusted his cheeks as he glared at you. “You will refer to me with respect!”

“Good luck with that kid.” You grinned. _So this brat is the only one left._ “Look, your father and I go way back. I would be an awful friend if I didn’t look after his adorable son. So count me in, just expect to deal with my bubbly personality.”

The Earl’s eyebrow twitched. “We will discuss this in the morning. Thank you Tanaka, you are dismissed. Sebastian, for now you can show our _guest_ to one of the rooms. I will be returning to bed.”

The butler bowed. “Yes, my lord.” The butler made his way out of the room and motioned for you to follow. You listened and made your way down he hall, all while staring at the man’s ~~ass~~ tailcoat.

“Hey, butler fellow.”

The man looked at you from over his shoulder. “Sebastian.”

“Yeah. The former Earl, is he… buried nearby? If so, can you take me there?”

The butler nodded his head. “The family graveyard is this way.”

You followed him out of the building and into a gated part of the grounds. Sure enough, the newest tombs and gravestones belonged to your dear friend and love as well as his wife. Kneeling, you didn’t allow the tears to come. You had cried only once for this man and vowed not to ever again. _We should have ran away together and none of this would have happened._ You crossed yourself and did a prayer for their souls. _Rest well, my dear friend._ You stood and looked at the butler.

“Let’s carry on then.” You were led into the manor and to a guest room. It was rather nice, but still would never be the same as sleeping on the windowpane in the room of your friend. You sighed and looked at the butler.

“So, head butler dude.”

“Sebastian.” He corrected once more.

“Right. How is it working here? Will I have to wear a dress? I rather be a fly on the wall honestly.”

The butler looked annoyed but smiled anyway. “Working for my lord does present both advantages and disadvantages. We also expect the best from who we hire.”

“You’re avoiding the question.” You stated flatly.

“I am simply answering it honestly, as most of those questions can only be answered by my lord and what he has planned.”

You sighed and sat on the bed. “I guess… hey, don’t mind me asking but, are you single?”

You watched as his smile became more strained and his eyes closed tighter. “Excuse me?”

You grinned. “I asked if you were single. You know, unattached, no girl nor married. I am rather upset, and you have a face I would enjoy kissing. But only that mind you, a proper lady saves the rest for marriage.”

Now his eyes were open, and he looked at you as if you had five heads as he tried to keep that smile on his face. You broke out into a fit of laughter. “Oh my! Aren’t you a prude?!” A mischievous smirk danced its way to your lips. “I will enjoy playing with you, little butler.”

“If that will be all?” He said hurriedly and you giggled. “Of course, after all it wouldn’t be fun to steal a kiss now since you’re expecting it.”

Swiftly he turned and left. You fell back to the bed and laughed until the wave of depression swept over you. _You’re really gone. I guess, I’ll have to play my game with someone else._

**

Thankfully, you did not need to wear a dress, unfortunately, you were always out on a mission during the day. The boy knew how to keep you busy, and you enjoyed having things to do. However, sometimes you just wanted to be home and tease the butler. You already teased the maid from time to time about her blushing and very clear crush on the tall man. Snake was, rather interesting, a super shy young man who you would try to get to speak, not speak through the snakes. You often failed. Finny was adorable and Baldroy was fun to bicker with. The few times you found Sebastian; you would try to sneak attack him but somehow, he always knew where you were. Once you kissed a pan, a fruit, a dog, a jacket pole, a hat, a door, had a piece of cake shoved in your mouth, a statue, a painting and a duster. It was almost inhuman how he could find you. 

The Earl was also different. You would take the time to watch him in the times you could. He was nothing like his father. He was easily startled, had a slightly shorter fuse, was more reserved, and expressed more emotion. Surprisingly, you enjoyed his differences, a little Vincent double, you wouldn’t have been able to handle. You wondered if he took after his mother, a woman you wished you could have gotten to know. _I wonder how Tanaka handled all this._ The man and you barely spoke, when you did, it was civil. You knew he was still mad at you for jeopardizing the previous Earl’s reputation, but you weren’t ashamed of the love you had for him.

Today, you laid across the desk of the mini-Earl, waiting for him to show up after breakfast. As you laid there, balancing the documents on your knee, you happened to casually turn your head and saw something most adorable. The butler losing his mind in the garden over a cat. Your eyes widen as a knowing smile took your face. Your brain started to form countless ideas in your head as you hymned happily, going back to your balancing act. Sometime later, Ciel and his butler appeared, once you had fallen asleep.

“Get off my desk!” The young, high voice of the Earl woke you.

You blinked awake and looked over to your side. The Earl looked peeved and the butler annoyed. You smiled. “Earlie. You finally showed up.”

“I told you to stop calling me that!” He shouted once more but you just grinned lazily.

“Sure. I got the thing you wanted~~~” You pointed to the rolled-up documents that managed to stay on your knee. “So, do I get my day off Earlie?”

“I told you to-….” He sighed with irritation and ran a hand through his hair as he glared at you. “Yes.” He huffed. “Then you will be accompanying me to Germany next week.

“Germany? I hear they are kinky over there. Wonder what their men are like.” You mused.

The Earl turned a deep shade of red. “We are not going for holiday nor for your sick fantasies!!”

“Hmmm? Oh sorry, forgot you were there. Oh!” You waved. “Hello gorgeous.” The butler narrowed his eyes but smiled non the less.

“I see your brain is still dysfunctional as ever.” His words jabbed at you.

“Don’t you know? It’s your immeasurable beauty that makes me like this. But there is one way to jump-start my engine.” You bounced your eyebrows and he looked just as annoyed as before.

The child Earl shuttered. “Both of you can flirt when I am not around. Off my desk!”

You giggled and listened but left the documents on the desk. “Everything you want is there.”

Ciel mumbled as he took his seat at the desk. You moved over to the butler and stood next to him. You watched his ruby eyes glanced at you, as if seeing what new trick you would try to pull this time. You gave him an innocent look, making him more alert. You really enjoyed messing with the butler. A drawn-out sigh caught both of your attention back to the Earl who looked annoyed.

“So, they plan to betray me? Using my warehouse as a transfer point for drugs.”

You smiled. “Yes, but don’t worry, I made sure to remove the boxes that already arrived.”

The Earl looked at you surprised. “What do you mean?”

“Page five, article six. You already had three boxes there, I moved them to someplace more useful.”

Ciel raised an eyebrow. You grinned. “Couldn’t have my Earlie busted on something he didn’t do, and~~~ the guy owns a clothing factory, I wonder what would happen if the drug got mixed up as powder dye? Such a waste.”

The butler looked at you. “You switched their dye with the drug?”

“Not my fault some dyes start out white until you add the needed chemicals. I mean, it’s a total design flaw. You can lose a lot of product and profit if the two ever got mixed up.” You shrugged.

The butler smirked, Ciel chuckled. “That would also make him come crawling to us for financial assistance. Good. We shall prepare for his visit in the near future, Sebastian.”

The butler bowed. “Yes my lord.”

“Both of you are dismissed.”

 _Perfect!_ “Yes!” Swiftly, you pinched the bottom of the butler and jumped out the window. Looking over your shoulder, it was clear he was pissed. _Not my fault you thought I would stay professional._

For the rest of the day, Sebastian was on high alert and of short temper. Every time you entered the room he was ready to defend whatever part of his body you might have targeted. It was amusing to see the butler like this. So when you knocked on his door in the middle of the night, you weren’t surprise when you were met with distain. You were surprised by the glasses his was wearing. Something you somewhat forgot he wore when doing things like bookkeeping, reading or teaching.

“Hey you.” You smiled as you held your hands behind your back.

“What do you want.” He eyed you suspiciously.

“I just wanted to say sorry. Can’t I come in?” You smiled sweetly which only made him glare at you.

“No.”

You expected this. “Oh, alright. I guess…” You pulled your hands in front of you and petted the small creature in your hands. “I guess I’ll just take this kitten to my ro-OM!”

You were pulled inside at once and Sebastian stole the cat from you. “So precious. Look at that untamed fur, those round bright eyes. Ah, your paws, so small and delicate.” He rubbed his face against the kitten, a sincere smile on his face and a slight pink tint to his face. “Your fur is softer than feathers.”

You held in a laugh and settled for a grin. “I take it you accept my apology.”

Sebastian hymned and kept petting the kitten as you slowly got closer. “You really like cats huh?”

“In all my years, cats continue to be the one creature I can not figure out.” He buried his face in the kitten’s stomach and you heard the kitten purr as it nibbled at his hair.

“I see.” You giggled. “Would you like to keep her?”

He looked at you, eyes alive with excitement before frowning. “I cannot. Our lord is allergic to the blessed animals.”

“Well.” You started. “You can’t have fur on your clothes then, and you can’t keep it in here. I barely spend time with the Earl, if anything, you could keep it in my room. You can visit any time.” You offered.

The gears worked in Sebastian’s head. “That could work.”

“Also, if he ask if you have a cat, you can say no, because I am keeping the cat.” You added.

“Ah, a lie that is technically not a lie depending on the question.”

You were really close now. “Right, there is just the matter of a payment for me housing your small bundle of joy.”

Sebastian looked at you and you smirked. Tilting up your head, you locked eyes with his ruby ones. “A kiss.”

There it was. The slight glare. You had played him like a fiddle and he knew it. “How often do I have to pay this fee?”

Using your right index finger you tapped your chin. “Depends on the quality of the kiss.”

“Do you have no shame?”

“Oh I do, but who wouldn’t want to kiss the most beautiful man on Earth?”

“Beautiful?” A devilish smile formed on his face. “I doubt you would say that if you knew me better.”

 _A challenge!_ “I doubt that.”

You watched as Sebastian placed the kitten on his bed. The little cat went straight to the pillow and curled up to sleep.

“Little fox” You became tense. There was something dark in how he said those words. “Or should I call you a vixen? Running around, begging to be chased by the bigger animal in this domain.”

Your heart started to pound in your chest. Every word sounded like it was meant to disgrace you. “I tried to keep my composure with you, but time and time again, you had to test my limits.”

He turned to you, his eyes looked even redder than before. Your heart leapt into your throat as he walked towards you. You backed up until your body hit the wall. Looming over you, he seemed to be melding into the darkness of the room. _Wait, it’s dark in here?_ To your surprise his candles went out.

You heard something slip off, a hot hand grabbed you throat, squeezing it and barely allowing you to breath.

“Now you come here, once more playing with fire. What is to stop me from snapping that pretty neck of yours.”

Your eyes widen, heart stopped. Your mouth hung open and he let out a sadistic laughter. “You think I’m pretty?”

He stopped, those red eyes that looked to be glowing stared at you in disbelief, his grip on your neck loosen. You wiggled in your spot. “Please, squeeze a little tighter.” You whimpered. “I really like my neck being touched.”

An animalistic growl came from him before lips crashed onto yours. You returned the fiery, dominating kiss with joy. You yelped as pointed nails run down your back making you shiver and then moan. You were seriously reconsidering the marriage thing for a chance to spend the night with him. When he pulled away a hand was placed over your eyes and you whined. “H-hey! Let me see you!”

“No, not yet little vixen.”

You pouted. “So you are into blindfolds I take it? Fine… but you best tie me down or I will rip it off.”

There was another growl and you giggled.

“You are a troublesome woman.”

“But you like it~~”

After a moment he removed his hand and the light was somehow on again in his room. He looked down at you annoyed before fixing his glasses. “You will keep our relationship discreet. Do you understand?”

Your eyes lit up. _Relationship._ You nodded quickly.

“You will also forget about this foolish notion, waiting until marriage.” He huffed.

“Oh? You think I will give it up like that?” You snapped your fingers.

He smirked. “You were ready to just moments ago.”

You pouted at being figured out. “Fine. But you still have to work for it.” You made your way to his bed and laid down next to the kitten.

“What are you doing?”

“Going to bed.”

“Excuse me? Your room is the next hall over.”

“My room is wherever I want.”

“Vixen, you need to learn to listen to your betters.”

You gave him a playful smile. “Make me.”

Sebastian took off his glasses and removed his gloves to his desk. You noticed the weird tattoo but thought nothing of it.

“Very well, let’s make this quick. I have to prepare for the morning.”

You looked at him wide-eyed. “Wh-what are you gonna do?”

Sebastian smirked wickedly. “Put you over my knee and teach you what happens when you refuse to listen.”

 _Vincent my dear friend, it is time for me to move on._ You thought as you watched the butler draw near. _I found my true love and he is as wicked as a demon._

“Let’s see you just try.” You challenged. Sebastian smirked; a new game has begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
